Peter Samuels
Peter Samuels is a the manipulative arch-nemesis of Troy Bolton and the basketball captain of the West High Knights. Also, he is a sociopath who acts friendly and kind-hearted towards others to get what he wants. Like Sharpay Evans, Peter is surprisingly popular despite his repellent personality, especially with the school's staff and most adults, and can get away with most anything. Chances are he's extremely necessary for a high school to compete against rivals lest they be wiped out into obscurity. Or, in the similar vein to Sharpay: politics and cold hard cash. But whatever the case, Sam knows there are certain lines not to cross if he doesn't want to get disowned. In shows focusing entirely on school life, he'll be a primary antagonist; however, if the school environment is merely a setting and not the key focus he's more likely to be just a recurring nuisance for the characters to deal with, or a villain. In shows dealing with the fantastic, he can often be found of being portrayed as stupid enough to bully someone even if he knows that they have powers that could reduce him to a smear on the wall. Peter is also very observant and perceptive. The art of seduction has a lot to do with reading people on a level higher than most others. Subtle things like body language, the tone of their voice or what clothing they wear are all little triggers. He tallies them up and uses them to mold himself into the person that person desires most. He’s a chameleon. Although, never capable of blending in and being overlooked, he can become whomever he wants. This makes it difficult for a lot of people to actually know the true Sam. His friends do, but beyond that he is studying his prey and becoming their ideal Prince Charming. The ticket to Peter's ease in seduction and casanova demeanor is his effortless manipulation. He could sit before a person telling them lies and truths about himself and the person would think every word from his lips was the truth. An art he learned from his father, he is capable of truly making himself the chameleon that can be whomever and whatever he wants. Aided with his emotion manipulation he can use this manipulative trait and also persuade people to nearly whatever he wishes. Although the hunt is way more gratifying when he wins over his prey by their own will without his influence, he is more than capable of using this to his advantage. With a snap of a finger, and switching his personality like the flip of his switch he can be who he wants to get what he needs. 'Physical Appearance' Peter is a handsome young man, who stands at approximately 6-feet-tall with baby-blue eyes and short dark blonde hair. He has an attractive face and can be considered as the stereotypical football player in regards to his personality and physical looks. His clothing sense is that of a typical teenager, for school as he played basketball, he used to wear the school jock jacket however usually wore a range of different colored t-shirts and jeans with boots or sneaker shoes. Lately, he has been wearing checkered button-down shirts with a t-shirt underneath or shirts with an unbuttoned collar. He also wears a heavy jacket with hoods or light weight jackets, both of which are usually a darkened color. 'Personality and Traits' Peter epitomizes a wolf in sheep's clothing: on the surface, he appears to be a friendly and finicky jock doing all he can to help others. However, this is actually a mere façade to disguise his true nature: a deceptive and cunningly diabolical boy. Peter is deeply prejudiced against others, and he seems to view them as "worthless" and "unintelligent" in comparison to him. He is ruthless and power-hungry, perfectly willing to kill anyone who gets in his way or simply refuses to agree with his beliefs. Aside from obtaining control over others, Peter's plot is primarily driven by his resentment towards Charlie Terada. Rather than subjecting Charlie to becoming like him, Peter instead develops his plot to end Charlie's life. Coldly charming on a superficial level, Peter confesses a complete detachment from human feeling, refusing to acknowledge love itself above the level of evolutionary function and hormonal responses and uses said emotion to drive heroes into villainy. He is perfectly indifferent to threatening children with murder, justifying his monstrosity with pretenses of manipulation. His impulse control is nonexistent as his ego is huge. The only emotions he is capable of feeling are cold satisfaction from watching decent people crumble under his tyranny, and animalistic rage when things do not go his way. Role in Series ''Pilot TBA The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We're All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together TBA High School Musical TBA '''Trivia' * Despite Peter Samuels being the main antagonist, it is claimed that the true villain was Charlie Terada himself, having become the characters' worst nightmare, as well as a narcissist. Category:Characters Category:Jock Category:LGBTQ Character